


A Little Tipsy

by SoVeryAverageMe



Series: The Colors of Home [3]
Category: M&M's Commercials
Genre: Anthropomorphic Food, Cuddling, Drinking, Friendship, Gen, M&M's March Madness, M&M's March Madness 2018, M/M, Movie Night, Moving In Together, PDWT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 20:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14172864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoVeryAverageMe/pseuds/SoVeryAverageMe
Summary: Sometimes, we all need a good movie night with our best friends.Blue certainly did.





	A Little Tipsy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lacksley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacksley/gifts), [pugglemuggle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pugglemuggle/gifts).



> I wish this was an April Fool's day joke, but it's not. 
> 
> Instead it's another year of [M&M's March Madness](http://mms-fanworks.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> Enjoy (or something)!

Blue perused the grocery store aisle. He threw a box of microwave popcorn in along with a giant bag of Skittles. Then, he went back and switched out the box for two smaller boxes, so that they could have both buttered popcorn and kettle corn.

His final stop was the liquor aisle. He grabbed a six-pack of beer, a cheap bottle of wine, and a big bottle of vodka. The cashier gave him an odd look when he was checking out and attempted to make small talk with Blue, but he shut them down with a sharp look.

With groceries in hand, he started the journey across town to the suburbs where Green and Brown had recently moved together. He parked his car on the street about a block away, and got out, lugging his grocery store haul with him.

On his way, he passed two literal white picket fences, a suburban soccer mom that gave him a dirty look, and three gray mini vans. After what felt like an excruciatingly long walk, he finally arrived at the turquoise door of the Green/Brown residence.

After ringing the doorbell, he also picked up the ornate lion doorknocker and banged it three times. There were footsteps behind the door, and he heard the twisting of locks, before it was pulled open to reveal Green.

“Blue!” she exclaimed, opening the door wider to let him into the foyer. “You’re early!”

“Ughh…” he moaned, toeing off his shoes in the entryway. “I left work early today.” He held the booze and snacks aloft, “I brought reinforcements.”

Green threw an arm around him. “Thank heavens. Brown is making hors d'oeuvres, but I’ve just wanted to veg out and drink some shitty wine.”

“Good,” he said smirking. “Because I bought the cheapest wine that they sold.”

She bounced up and down in excitement. “Blue. You just understand me on another level,” she said, pulling him toward the kitchen. The house looked much more put together from the last time he had been there, when he was helping the two of them move in.

“Honey? Is that Blue?” Brown asked, when they reached the kitchen.

“Hey, Brown-ie.” He perched himself on one of the kitchen stools. “I’m just here to steal your girl,” he joked.

Green punched him in the arm. “Don’t tease about that. Besides, all you have to offer is your apartment, and I’m a more classy lady now.”

“Ow, that was harder than normal.” Blue rubbed at his arm. “But seriously, this place is beautiful. You’ve really brought it to life.”

“Aww.” Green rubbed his head. “You always were a flatterer.”

He shot her a half-hearted glare, before changing the subject. “When is the rest of the gang supposed to get here?”

Before Green could answer, the doorbell rang, and Brown smiled. “Looks like right now.”

Green left to answer the door and he could hear the voices of Red and Yellow. A few minutes later, they all came clambering into the kitchen.

“This should probably be reheated. I made it last night.” Yellow set down a casserole dish on the counter, and Brown gestured for him to use the oven.

“Ooh…” Blue perked up. “You actually made something?”

Yellow shrugged it off, pre-heating the oven. “It’s just potatoes and a bunch of cheese.”

“Potatoes and cheese are my life,” Green moaned in satisfaction.

Red moved away from his husband and sat himself next to him, while Green and Yellow got engrossed in a conversation about cheese.

Blue nodding in acknowledgement when he approached. “How’s married life treating you?”

“It’s…” Red smiled and peeked a look at Yellow, who was animatedly telling a story about a cheese factory he onace had visited. The look on his face portrayed all of the love, admiration, and awe that Red held for the other man.

Blue squashed down the small spark of jealousy and bitterness at the look, and instead said, “The look on your face is doing a pretty good job at explaining.”

Red blushed and looked down at his hands. “Married life’s been treating me pretty great.”

“You have to tell me all about the honeymoon.” Blue scooted closer to Red, when the man got his phone out and started scrolling through photographs that he’d taken. There were mostly pictures of Yellow, some aesthetic scenery shots, and a few badly framed selfies.

As soon as Red began to show the photographs, everyone else in the kitchen gathered around them. He showed off the pictures of their honeymoon, with Yellow interrupting every once in a while to tell a funny story about it.

In the middle, while Red was talking about a museum they visited, the doorbell rang again.

“Must be Orange,” Green said, leaving the room. She returned a couple of minutes later, with the other man in tow. “Now this party can really get started!”

“No Pretzel this week?” Yellow asked, leaning closer.

“His project at work has its first big deadline this week.” Orange shrugged and gave a helpless smile. “He’s been working late to try to finish everything.

The oven dinged and the group temporarily broke apart. Yellow and Brown busied themselves with finishing the food, Red and Orange got distracted by a conversation about their workplaces, and Green pulled Blue to one end of the kitchen island to open their alcohol selection.

They poured a first round of drinks for everyone, before moving the selection to one of the end tables in the living room. Brown and Yellow soon followed them, carrying their respective dishes. They set them on the table, while Red and Orange entered the room to join them.

Blue caught the remote that Brown had thrown at him from across the room. “What movie do people want?” Almost everyone had an opinion on what to what to watch. Simultaneously, Blue was overwhelmed by the five voices shouting at him.

“Stop!” he yelled, trying to get control over the room again. “If you keep shouting, I’m just going to decide that we watch without you.”

 The voices fell silent for a single moment, before they all turned on him.

“You pick the worst movies,” Green said, with Brown nodding along.

“You’d probably make us watch one of your biopics, again,” Orange complained.

“Oh gosh,” Yellow moaned. “I don’t think that I can take a ninth viewing of _The King’s Speech.”_

“Hey!” Blue interrupted again. “For your information, that movie won an Oscar.”

“Looks like the only thing we can agree on is that _you_ don’t get to pick the movie,” Red smirked. “What about _Galaxy Quest?”_ He looked up at the group, when he threw out his suggestion, and everyone was quiet has they mulled over the option.

Everyone agreed with minimal argument, and Blue just sighed in disappointment as he pulled up the movie on the television. He didn’t understand why they were allowed to watch some movies dozens of times, when it was like pulling teeth when he wanted to re-watch one of _his_ movies.

They settled into the living room. Yellow and Red were squished onto one of the armchairs to the side. Blue was leaning into one corner of the couch, with Green and Brown, leaning against one another, right next to him. Orange managed to snag the last armchair for himself.

By the time _Galaxy Quest_ finished, they were all a little tipsy (and some were well past that point). Orange shouted that they should watch _Mean Girls._ Unanimously, the entire couch raised their glasses and cheered in agreement.

By their third movie, all of them are starting to fall asleep. They were cuddled on top of another, bodies tangled and bellies full.

None of them managed to stay awake until the end of the movie.

**Author's Note:**

> My third of writing about M&M's comes to an end. So, until next year M&M's Fandom, when I'll probably continue this weird tradition. 
> 
> Hang out with me on [tumblr](http://soveryaverageme.tumblr.com/), if you want.


End file.
